Mary, Francis, and Sebastian
The love triangle of Mary, Francis and Sebastian. Although at first it appears that the young Prince Francis is uninterested in Mary, he eventually changed his mind. He and his brother Bash had ended up competing for Mary’s love. Summary Mary finds herself caught between two brothers. One is a prince, Francis (Regbo), who has everything but doesn't seem to want anything, while the other is brooding (the King's mistress' son), Bash (Coombs), who is surrounded by everything, but is entitled to nothing. Mary and Francis, who is slightly against getting married at 15 for numerous reasons, share a history that lends a sweetness to their scenes and the roguish Bash is instantly intrigued by Mary's feisty spirit, leading to a slightly sexier dynamic.http://www.eonline.com/news/456506/5-fall-shows-we-love-we-kneel-before-the-cw-s-reign Season One The love triangle finally began in A Chill in the Air. ''When Olivia, a former lover Francis had prior to Mary’s arrival in France, Mary learned that Olivia and Francis once shared a math tutor…and a lot more. Olivia and Francis were discovered “together” in a boathouse, infuriating Catherine, who hated Olivia in much the same way she presently hates Mary. But Olivia wasn’t long for court, as she received a marriage proposal and departed to be with her new husband. However, the marriage arrangement fell through when her husband-to-be discovered her prior affair with Francis, and she was no longer deemed marriageable. Shamed, she returns to court looking to win Francis’s favor, believing that it will compel society to forgive her for her misdeeds, and it prompts Mary to speculate as to whether a girl should really have to endure a lifetime of condemnation for what was basically a youthful indiscretion. Olivia takes great pleasure in rubbing Mary’s nose in her past affair with Francis, saying that he went as far as to speak of marriage, despite the marriage pact that’s existed between he and Mary since they were children. Jealous and more than a little angry, in addition to being quite a bit tipsy from having too much wine and not enough food, Mary confronts Francis and demands to know the truth, at which point Francis reveals his conflicted feelings about the situation. He states that something happened between himself and Olivia, but adds that he stopped it before it went too far. Mary left, finding comfort in the company of Bash, who says that Francis would be crazy to think of looking at another women when he has her. Taken aback by his candor, Mary drunkenly kisses him, then immediately pulls back and apologizes. In a fit of passion, Bash says he should have been the one to kiss her so he does just that. Unbeknownst to Mary and Bash, however, Francis had witnessed their kisses. Francis becomes jealous of Bash and Mary's attention towards each other, leading him further into Olivia's arms. In ''Chosen, ''the relationship between Mary and Francis is strained even more as she still has not admitted of her kissing Bash. When the pagans decide that Bash has interrupted their rituals and owes them a new sacrifice, he’s not keen on picking someone to kill. Since he refuses to pick a sacrifice of his own, they choose for him, picking someone they know will drive him to make the sacrifice himself. They mark Mary, giving her a necklace with their symbol and then later stag’s head above her bed. Francis tells Bash to fix this before anything else happens to Mary. Francis tells Mary that he knows about the kiss between her and Bash. When he finally does, he admits that he fantasized about Bash dying during his attempt at a sacrifice (because that’s fair punishment for a kiss that was only French because it happened in France). Bash resolves to become a killer to save Mary. He ends up performing a sacrifice of one of the pagans, but kills a thief he originally intended to kill anyway, after the mouthy man admits that he knows who Bash is. Francis announces that, while he’ll marry Mary if it’s right for his country, he thinks they should see other people in the meantime. Mary can be with whomever she pleases – except Bash. Francis goes to be with Olivia Francis, as the future king, is definitely in a position to make threats and he doesn’t hesitate to do just that. In ''Fated, learning of Nostradamus' prophecy from Catherine, Mary is put in a difficult situation of choosing to stay with Francis or leaving the French Court. After Aylee's death, Mary does not want to lose anyone else that she loves. She gives up her claim to the French throne and leaves the castle with Bash leaving Francis heartbroken. In For King and Country, Quotes * "Love is the most dangerous subject." Related Relationships *Mary and Francis *Mary and Sebastian Gallery REIGN.jpg O-REIGN-facebook.jpg Reignfb.png Choice.png mary bash francis.jpg Behind the throne.jpg 450795151_640.jpg Reign new poster.jpg Reign trio poster.jpg Love.jpg sebastian mary francis.png Reignpromo.png Mfb 4.jpg 1399123 627764320598280 946249064 o.jpg Trivia *Though in Hearts and Minds, Bash shows interest in Lola who nurses him when he got hurt. *Mary was engaged to Francis at the age of six. *In The Consummation, Mary chose Francis over Bash to marry. Category:Relationship Category:Love Triangle Category:Tri Pairing Category:Ended realtionships